


Faded Life

by Silverbullet93



Series: Make way, the stork is landing! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), I suck at writing fighting scenes, Just to inform you all, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Red, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, badass allura, post-season2, so it may suck a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbullet93/pseuds/Silverbullet93
Summary: The battle had brought one casualty, one small casualty that left great impact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Che1seaLovesYouAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/gifts).



> Sweet lord almighty! Did this take forever to finish, with all those writers blocks and the overall frustration and desire to pull out my own hair.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!! ^^

“End training sequence!” Shiro shouted out a command, stepping back as the drones dissolved into pixels and disappeared from sight. Everyone stepped back with exhales of exertion, relieved to see the ending of today’s training session and giddy with all their progress, “Alright team! That would be all for today, I think lunch would sound good right about now, don’t you think?” He stretched out, smiling with amusement at the shouts of agreement he got in response.

Everyone headed towards the exit, eager to get out of the training deck. Hunk, Lance and Pidge crowded together as they spoke amongst themselves, “Oh man Hunk! When you just swung the barrel of your gun around and went straight through those two droids?! AWESOME!!” Pidge crowed, practically thrumming with energy as she mussed up her already messy hair.

“Pfft! Me, awesome? Nah man! The only thing awesome was you swinging that one droid into the other with your bayard!” Hunk praised, raising a fist in the air and smirking when he received a fist bump in return. Turning to look at his friend Lance, “And you were on fire Lance! You were hardly leaving targets for the rest of us the way you were shooting them down so fast!” He playfully bumped shoulders with the slighter teen, smiling so wide and earnest.

Lance blushed at the praise, “Oh stop it! You’re making me blush!” Shoving his friend away in a friendly fashion, “The way things are going, we’ll be kicking Zarkon’s purple scaly ass so hard. There’ll be nothing left for that freaky witch of his to bring back!” He boasted, smirking at the cheers in response.

Noticing that they were lacking one person in their praising session, Lance looked back to see Keith still standing there, looking like he had no intention on leaving anytime soon. He probably planned on training more, Lance thought. “Hey Keith! You coming?” Lance called out.

 

Lance sworn Keith had given himself a whiplash considering how quickly the other boy looked up. “Uh, no I uh, just plan to stay back for a little while.” Keith faltered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Worry grew in Lance’s gut when he took notice to how tired Keith looked: Pale and looking so out of breath - he looked worse than Hunk on his bad days! He considered staying behind to find out just what was bothering Keith when he heard Hunk calling out to him, turning back to look at Keith, “If you say so.” He gave a half hearted shrug, giving him a small smile before heading out.

 

Keith stood there, doing nothing as he watched as the boy he had been secretly meeting with walked away. His train of thoughts was broken when Shiro walked up to him, gently swatting him on the shoulder, “That was cute,” He crossed his arms over his broad chest, sending Keith a teasing grin. Chuckling at the grumbling and blushing he got in response. The amusement was fleeting, however, when he remembered why he came up to Keith in the first place, “Seriously though, are you okay?” He asked, giving Keith a once over, checking for anything the might be wrong or out of place.   

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why you ask?”

Unconvinced, Shiro gave the teenager a doubtful look and raised an eyebrow, “Well I think it's considering the fact that your performance in today’s training session was sloppy and slow at best that raised some questions,” The man stated, looking steadily back at the annoyed look he got in return without so much as a flinch, “Keith, you looked about ready to collapse back there, be honest with me.” he continued, placing a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder.

After a moments of silence, Keith let out a drawn out sigh, “It’s nothing serious just so you know, I just haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Recollections of getting up in the middle of the night to rush to the bathroom and puke up his last meal came to mind, causing a twinge of queaziness to rise at the memory.

  

They stood there for a moment. Shiro silently confirming to himself that he should trust what Keith was telling him, and hope the feeling in his gut was telling him the wrong thing, that something else entirely wasn’t going on that he should be worrying about, “Well if you’re sure! I think we stood here long enough. Come on, let’s go eat.” He stepped back, leading Keith out of the training room.

........ 

When they finally entered the dining room, everyone was already settled down at the table, reaching towards the bowls and serving themselves whatever Hunk had managed to make them this time; Hunk looked up after setting down another bowl and greeted them with a smile, “About time you guys came around, I’m pretty sure no one would have been willing to wait til you guys got here.” He exclaimed as Shiro and Keith took their seats.

“Well, you know how it is with Keith.” Shiro quipped, ladling a spoonful of what looked like to be blue three-headed shrimps onto his plate, “This all looks great by the way.” He sent Hunk a grin, passing the bowl over to Keith.

 

While everyone was happily digging into their meals and talking amongst themselves, Keith was shifting the food around his plate with his fork, taking deep breaths as he tried to fight off the wave of nausea that was coming over him.

The sickness only seemed to grow stronger every time he looked down at his plate, swallowing down the bile that was rising up his throat, he placed a hand against his forehead and clenched his eyes tight. No one seemed to notice his struggle until Pidge looked up and noticed how pale and clammy her friend was getting, “Keith, you okay?.” She frowned, worry lacing her tone when she looked at him. Her inquiry brought every ones attention to Keith, faces all pinched with concern when they took notice to what got Pidge’s attention.

“Keith?” The hand on his back brought him back to the current situation.

He shook his head, as if that’d be enough to shake the feeling off, “Yeah, I’m fine! I just -” he trailed off, clamped a hand over his mouth and hastily pushed away from the table as bile came rushing up his throat.

 

Keith ignored the cries of his concerned friends as he ran for the nearest bathroom, mentally sighing in relief when he managed to reach the toilet before he was emptying the contents of his stomache.

Too occupied to notice when that the team had followed him. 

 

He felt a hand fall on his back, rubbing up and down as he retched, “I thought you said you were fine, Keith.” Shiro’s voice softly filled the air, admonishing and worried all the same.

Keith rested his head against the toilet's lid and let out an exhausted sigh, worn out by the violent nauseous episode “I thought I was...” He replied, letting out a hiccup before he was dry heaving into the toilet.

 

The others were silently conversing, fretfully whispering about him maybe contracting a disease or maybe having an allergic reaction to whatever he ate and if it could be fixed with the healing pod.

He ignored them either way, sighing as he wiped away whatever traces of puke left and watching his last meal be flushed away. Taking the hand his brother offered him, Shiro helped him back to his feet and looked to his side to see Lance holding out a glass of water for him. The Red Paladin took notice to the deep concern in those blue eyes as he took the offered cup with a quiet “Thank you.” Leaning against the sink as he gargled and spat out the acidic remains of his throwing up.

 

Allura stood alone, twisting the fabric of her dress in her hands with worry as she looked at him, “Whatever it is that is ailing you, perhaps it is best you should take it easy for a while.” Keith wanted to complain, he really did. But the others looked just as fretful, concerned for his well being that he didn’t seem to have it in him to speak against the idea. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

He had been taking it easy, resting and eating light meals. It didn’t stop him from joining the others in missions - despite their worries - and it certainly didn’t stop Keith from joining Lance in the training deck to continue their private sparring sessions.

But most of all, it didn’t seem to stop the bouts of throwing up either.

 

Lance watched as once again Keith took off for the bathroom in a fit of nausea.

His brow furrowed with worry at the thought as he followed his friend. Everyone was getting more and more worried for their fellow Paladin, all in all growing more confused by Keith’s state: Cause, considering whenever he wasn’t puking up his last meal, Keith seemed completely fine - albeit moodier and more hungrier, which didn’t help with the nausea, he never showed any signs of fever or any other illness that would warrant the vomiting.

They really didn’t know what to make of it.

 

Reaching out to rub soothing circles on Keith’s back, Lance helped his friend back to his feet, watching as Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose in clear frustration. Cause that’s how it came down to it, if anyone was more frustrated with the situation, it was Keith, who had no idea what was going on with himself and couldn’t find reprieve from it.

He opened his mouth, wanting to give his more-than-just-friend some reassurance until Allura’s voice rang through the speakers, gathering both the Blue and Red Paladin's attention, _“Paladins, please report to the Control room.”_

Lance sighed, “Come on.” He murmured softly, gently herding Keith towards the exit.

* * *

Everyone was already gathered around the control room when they got there, armored and ready for whatever Allura announced what the situation of their next mission was. She gave them all an onceover, judging their states and pausing to study Keith intently, concern thinly veiled in her blue eyes as she mentally debated with herself if it were best to let the Red Paladin get involved.

Letting out a curt sigh, “Paladins, we have a received a distress beacon from our closest star system. A planet named Fey has been receiving signals of a Galran fleet that has been lurking around their system for a time, they are worried about the Galra showing interest on using their valuable resources.” She swiped up panels to show images of the planet and the small figure of the Galran ship itself.

The planet itself was a gleaming sight, almost glittering in fact, “They have managed to stay out of the Empire’s clutches for decafeebs, but apparently something very valuable of theirs came to the Galra’s knowledge.” Allura added.

 

Shiro leaned forward, eyes sharp in concentration and determination, “What could they possibly have that has garnered the Empire’s curiosity that much?” He asked, looking at the images with keen interest before turning his attention to Allura.

“I don’t know, but the queen has made it clear that it mustn't fall in their hands.” She insisted.

 

Pidge clicked her tongue, disapproval already apparent in her young features, “So the queen didn’t tell you what it was?” She raised a brow, suspicion already growing in her tone as she eyed the images, “What if it’s dangerous? And just as dangerous to us if the Galra want it so bad.” She added.

Allura crossed her arms, hip jutted out as she looked at the youngest paladin with mild disapproval, “Be that as it may, the Feiyans have called for our help and as the Defenders of the Universe, it’s a duty.” She drawled. After a pause of consideration, “And if they do have something that may be a danger to us specifically, we’ll deal with it as it goes.” The Altean grudgingly affirmed               

      

“Alright, Team! To your lions.” Shiro stood up and put on his helmet. Ending the meeting before it could turn into a verbal lashing of scathing remarks.

 

Keith would have followed pursuit if Shiro hadn’t stopped him in his tracks, looking at him with the same concern he and everyone else had been eyeing him with for the past few weeks, he was getting sick of it.

“What?” He demanded, already knowing what the Black Paladin was gonna say.

Shiro raised a brow at the tone, but nonetheless set it aside, “Are you sure you feel up for it? You know you can stay back if you’re not feeling well.” The man asked, reassuring the younger man and hoping he’d take his words to heart.

Keith eternally sighed to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He loved Shiro - he really did! - but there was just some times when the man’s mother henning felt awfully smothering. “Shiro, I’m going. I’m not gonna throw up in my lion’s cockpit or on someone’s robes like Hunk.” He ignored the affronted gasp from the Yellow Paladin, looking at his brother firmly as he jammed his helmet on his head.

 

Turning away towards the exit, he ignored the comment Pidge made, “He’s been awful moody lately.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Planet Fey was like a fairyland, full of flora in every corner, flowers of inexplicable vibrant colors with pollen and petal tips that seemed to glow, purple trees that reached high to the sky and reaped houses in their large branches, glowing little creatures that looked like a butterfly-firefly hybrids alike.

It was Pidge’s nightmare, apparently any sort of pollen - earthly or universal! - was an enemy to her sinuses, even from the inside the safety of her lion. After being offered what looked to be a wad of tissues, they didn’t pay any mind to the image that was Pidge sneezing every other minute and burrowing her mouth and nose into the hopeful safety of the collar of her protective suit.

 

The natives who greeted them had them almost dumbfounded for a moment.

“They’re fairies.” Hunk murmured in awe.

Indeed, the winged creatures were every bit as like the childhood tales they remembered, slight and fine featured with glowing markings on their faces, glittering wings fluttering on their backs and smiles bright and kind as they surrounded Team Voltron with eager greetings.

The queen, with large red and gold wings and fair complexion, stepped up to address them after calming the crowd’s excitement, “Greetings, Paladins of Voltron! I am Rosella, Queen of planet Fey,” She announced, turning and holding out an arm to gesture towards the girl besides her, “And this is my sister, Princess Lavender.” She nuzzled the girl before turning her attention towards Allura.

“It is honour to have you with us Princess Allura, royalty of long deceased Planet Altea.” She bowed her head graciously, smiling warmly at the returned greeting. The slight Fey turned to the humans. “And we are all grateful to have the Paladins of Voltron to come to our aid.”

Shiro bowed his head towards the queen fairy, “We’re glad to lend our help to those in need, your highness.” He looked at her with a friendly smile, earning praiseful looks and hushed giggles.

 

The younger paladins easily took note to yet another planet charmed by their Leader’s good looks and charming mannerisms.

Lance discreetly leaned towards Hunk’s direction, “How does he do it?” He whispered, Hunk merely rolled his eyes and responded in a hushed tone, “Maybe cause the guy is actually charming?” He gently pushed his friend away.

 

The Blue Paladin would have been affronted if he hadn’t taken keen notice to the fey by the Queen’s side. Just as slight and pretty as the rest of her kind, the girl gleamed with beauty in all it’s glory. With brown locks that reached down to her slender shoulders and turquoise colored eyes that gleamed like gems, the most enthralling were her wings, bright and shining with every color imaginable.

She must have noticed his intent gaze, turning to look over her shoulder to give him gentle smile.

 

Lance was enthralled.

And too blind to notice the wounded look on Keith’s face, until he was on the receiving end of a sharp elbow to his side, “Ow” He hissed and gave Keith a pouty look.

One the was well received and returned with a harsh glare, “Stop leering and pay attention.” Keith demanded, turning back to look back at the conversation Lance had apparently tuned out in his distracted stupor, he also turned a blind eye to the fact that the team has been lead away from the Castleship and their lions, now completely surrounded left and right by extravagant colored plants and trees alike.

 

“So the Galra have taken interest in this plant?” Allura asked, looking at the queen intently as they were guided through the forest, the sound of their conversation - and Pidge’s sneezing - filling the tranquil air.

The queen nodded in response, “Yes, the Tree of Life is very potent in its power to strengthen life in itself,” Rosella frowned, gesturing to the growing glow they were approaching. A massive willow like tree greeted them in the center of the forest, leaves shimmering with gold and it’s large roots thrumming with a calming energy, “We strive on it. And if they take it! Our planet dies, along with everything in it.” She wringed her hands, voice tremoring with fret and worry at the possible fate of her home.

 

Everyone looked at the tree, every single one of them awed by it’s beauty and it’s glowing aura.

The revered silence was pierced by a loud sneeze and sniffling, “I can see why the Empire would want to get their hands on it.” Pidge croaked, rubbing her nose and eyeing everything around her as if the forest itself had just insulted her prowess as a technician.

“True, they haven’t exactly had the most stability as an empire since Zarkon’s first defeat.” Hunk agreed.   

 

They were interrupted when a fey came rushing towards, blubbering nonsensically with anxiety and fear written all over their face, “Your highness! You must come quickly, a message has been transmitted to the Command center!” Their wings twitched in a anxious fashion as they reached out to Rosella.

“By the galra?” Rosella fretted, knowing well she didn’t need any confirmation considering the fear on the messenger's face

The messenger nodded “By the Galra.” They confirmed.

* * *

 

_“Queen of planet Fey, this is Commander Mardok. Five quintants have transpired since we’ve left a message concerning the delivery of the Tree of Life,"_   The galra in the screen leaned forward, his impatience was clear on his purple face, as if Rosella was a pesk he didn’t want to be dealing with _“It’s life strengthening properties are a necessity to the Empire that must be acquired immediately, enough of this dawdling._ ” He hissed, baring his fangs in an attempt feat of intimidation.

The fey wasn’t the slightest bit cowed by the display, brows furrowed down in contempt as she stared back, “And I told you, the Tree of Life is a literal life force to my people! Taking that away would mean the death of planet Fey.” Rosella clenched her fist, standing tall as she looked down at the galra in the video feed “The answer is no.”   

 

The room was tense with silence, standing by in held breath as they watched the galra.

 

He wasn’t still for long and everyone felt their skin crawl when a smirk spread across his face, _“Very well, your Highness. If that’s how you want it_.” A thick brow roused in amusement, the onlookers did not know what to make of his sudden change of demeanor, and they were sure it wouldn’t bring anything good, _“I’m going to make myself clear: If the tree isn’t delivered to us soon…..well, it seems your darling sister would have to suffer the consequences of your pigheadedness._ ” He stepped aside to reveal a couple of drones holding Princess Lavender, struggling and pulling at her restraints.

 

Rosella and everyone in the room paled at the sight, the queen looking besides herself. She couldn’t understand! Her sister was just fine moments ago, heading out to let her pet falna run and stretch her legs. By the looks of everyone around her, they were just as surprised.

 

The chuckle that filled the room brought back everyone’s attention, the galra looking at them with pitying amusement, _“Your dear sister’s guard is a rather…..disloyal fellow, I suppose.”_  The large alien stood back, satisfied with their reactions,  _“Not so filled with bravado now, aren’t you? But follow as I say and the Princess will be delivered back to you safely and in one piece_ _”_   His yellow eyes then turned to eye the Paladins, smirk turning into something altogether malicious, _“And I expect Voltron to follow suit._ ” And with that, the video feed cut off entirely before anyone could make any protest.            

           

Everyone turned to the queen, hands over her mouth and looking already so defeated and at loss. The feys around her fluttered towards her, wrapping her in a tight circle of embrace as they whispered reassurances.

 

Then, Allura turned towards the Team with a solemn look before turning to walk up to the distraught queen. Gently taking her by the shoulders, “Don’t you worry, Queen Rosella. We will get your sister back, and make sure those galra never get a hand on the tree.” She accepted the embrace the young queen desperately gave her.

She slowly pushed her back, giving her a nod before turning to look back at her team, “Paladins, let’s go.” Allura stepped away from the feys, gesturing for the humans to follow.

 

“So, do we have a plan?” Shiro asked as he immediately walked by her side, the team close behind.

Allura let out a hum in affirmation, “Mhmm, you and the others are going to work as a distraction to the Galra fleet. Meanwhile, I’m going to infiltrate their ship to retrieve the princess.” The young Altean gave him a look as she said this, knowing exactly what he was going to say when he faltered in his steps, almost causing the others behind to stumble into him.

Everyone paused to look at Shiro, watching him in expectant curiosity and quirked eyebrows when his nostrils flared “You’re not going in there by yourself.” He felt the need to grind his teeth at the thought itself.

Crossing her arms, Allura raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the Black Paladin. Everyone else shifted uncomfortably, well aware that this was one of those ‘moments’. “You seem quite confused as to who's in charge here, Shiro. I can very well handle myself and we don’t have time to spare.”

 

“And who’s gonna help you with that? The Castleship is a little too conspicuous, don’t you think?”

“I think I may be of assistance.” They turned around to find Queen Rosella approaching them, “Commander Mardok is going to be expecting to see Voltron out in the field. Any missing lion would only raise suspicion.” She said.

Allura gave her co leader a look that could have only been described as smugness before turning her attention back to the fair haired fey, “And what do you propose?”

* * *

The team was lead to a large hangar, filled with pods and moderate sized ships. A navy winged fey was already waiting besides an activated pod, “Fildan will help you get aboard the ship. Once my sister is retrieved, you’ll be brought back here safely.” The queen was giving Shiro side glances, almost as if her words were solely meant as a reassurance for him.

Shiro let out a sigh, still troubled by the idea but nonetheless willing, “Alright team, to your lions! We got some Galra to distract.” The Black Paladin gave Allura a last meaningful glance, before he took off with the others.

 

The young Altean sighed at the man’s over protectiveness, straightening up before turning towards the pod, “Is he your bonded one?” The question almost made her gawk and react hyper actively - almost falling of the pod's edge -  before she remembered her place, giving the Queen a beseeching look, “He didn’t seem fond of the idea of you going into Galra territory.” Rosella explained, Allura could have sworn she heard the pilot behind her snort.

Allura scratched the shell of her ear and gave a weak shrug, “It’s a bit complicated,” She softly said, thinking about that moment she had been captured last year, something Shiro hadn’t seemed to be able to forget either. She shaked the thought away, ‘ _Now is not the time to be doing this_.’ she mentally reprimanded herself. Looking at the Queen, she looked at her firmly, “I will get your sister back.”

Rosella gave her a indulging smile, almost knowing what the Altean was trying to do, “I know you will,” Turning towards the pod, she gave the pilot a nod before turning away to step back, “I wish you luck Princess Allura, to you and your Paladins.” The pod’s engine thrummed as it hovered. Still in place before taking off completely.

* * *

* * *

 

Keith gritted his teeth at the sounds of metal tearing and ships exploding around him, dodging and shooting down whatever little ship got into his line of sight. It was hard, considering he had been feeling discomfort gradually growing in his abdomen, discomfort that was slowly growing into a dull pain he didn’t want to think about, especially when there were bigger things to worry about, “These assholes are really pulling their punches, any word from Allura?” He maneuvered Red into high speed, tearing her claws into a ship that had gotten too close.

 

He was too preoccupied with everything in front of him and the pain pulsing in his abdomen, he didn’t take notice to someone crying out _“Keith, look out!”_ before he was hit to the side, sending the Red lion tumbling sideways. Keith was sent lurching, nearly falling out of his seat.

Ignoring the concerned cries of his teammates, Keith breathed deeply, trying to recollect himself as a piercing cramp sent him doubling over, “I’m fine! I’m fine! How’s Allura holding up?” He gritted his teeth, clutching the controls to his lion as he tried to gather his bearings.     

 

Black’s jaw-blade pierced through one ship to another as she flew in a spinning maneuver, leaving a trail of explosive fire in her wake. Leaving the Red lion in the clear. Inside her cockpit, Shiro tried to brush aside his worry for his brother as he clicked for the audio feed, “Allura, how you’re holding up?” He pushed forward at the controls, clamping Black’s jaws around the wings of an enemy ship that had been tailing the Yellow lion.

* * *

 

After moments of hearing nothing but metal clanging and someone grunting in the background. Allura responded, “I’m kinda busy at the moment,” She twisted the head off of a drone, sending it flying off with a sharp clang as it hit the wall. “Pidge, got any sign of the Princess?”

_"Yeah, you’re not that far from her actually,"_   Pidge’s voice rang in the audio transmission, dulled out by the sound of battle in her end. _“Just a few steps and turn a right.”_

 

Walking down the silent hall, wearily looking around her for any signs of unwanted company. She came across the prison chambers. Allura looked around her surroundings, wary and alert as she walked further into the isolated hall, “Princess Lavender, are you there?” She whispered, edging closer to peek into the closest cell.

“Princess Allura? I’m over here,” A pitched voice rang through the halls, earning a cringe from Allura as she swiftly approached the designated cell, “Is everything alright? It sounds like a battle is going on out there.”

Examining the metal door with a keen eye, Allura placed her hands flat against it, “My Paladins are acting as a distraction while I get you out of here. Princess, I need you step away from the door.” Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her hands clenched into fist, crumpling the metal in her hands, and with a grunt, Allura jerked back, yanking the door straight from it’s hinges, _‘That’s gonna draw attention.’ S_ he thought wryly.     

She didn’t have time to think on it when she suddenly had an armful of a shaking fey, “Thank you so much, my sister must be very worried.” Lavender mumbled into the embrace, Allura smiled gently, wrapping her arms around the quivering girl.

The sound of rushing footsteps made them look up, seeing the handful of drones soldiers quickly approaching them, Allura gently pushed Lavender behind her. Picking up the destroyed door from it's place on the floor, she turned and gave the fey a look, “Don’t move.”

She threw up the makeshift shield, immediately cutting the drones that had started shooting. Keeping it raised, Allura rushed towards the mass and hit the first one to come at her as hard she could, earning a crunch as she sent them flying off.

 

Not wasting anymore time, she turned towards the rest, bashing and kicking as she left them disarmed.

When one reach out to try and grab her by the shoulder, she jerked away and kicked them behind their knees, sending them to the floor. It didn’t have time to get back up before she used her shield and thrust it with all her strength into its midsection.

 

Once she heard Lavender’s cry. Allura quickly turned around and raised a hand, not blinking an eye when she sent a pink ray at the drone’s direction, leaving a large gaping hole in it’s chest.

Not wasting a moment to watch as it fell, “Come on!” Lavender blinked in surprise at the metallic carnage the Altean Princess had left in her wake, she immediately rushed to the other Princess’ side.

Dropping her makeshift shield, Allura grabbed Lavender’s wrist and quickly lead the shocked fey away from the scene. Rushing through one hall to a another, Allura pulled out a small transmitter. “Fildan! Come meet us at the entrance!” She called into it.

 

_“Yes, your highness.”_

 

The pod was waiting right where she came in, taking notice to the girl’s lack of helmet. Allura held up her hands to the side of the fey’s head, “Don’t be alarmed.” And with a breath, she summoned a bubble of air around the girl's head.

With the problem fixed, they turned back towards to makeshift entrance she had made, placing down the shield of her helmet completely, Allura saw the pilot open an entrance on the roof of the pod, giving them a way inside. The sound of quickly approaching soldiers and shouting made her push the princess out, watching as the fey hastily flapping her wings as she roughly landed into the pod with an _“oof!”_  

 

Allura ignored the pilot’s cry of elation at the sight of his princess as they settled into their seats, she pulled up the audio transmitter, “Shiro, we have the princess.” Sighs of relief filled her ears when she finally got a response.

 

_“Are you both alright?”_

Staring at the large Galran ship as they quickly put distance between them, “Yes, we’re both alright. You can take care of the commanding ship now,” with that, she cut off the feed and turned towards the young fey, “Ready to go back home, Princess Lavender?” She smiled at the large sigh of relief she got in response.  

* * *

 

Letting out a sigh of relief at the news that Allura’s mission had been swift and successful. With the knowledge she was out of harm’s way, Shiro turned to the video feed to address the others, “Alright guys, you heard the Princess. Time to form Voltron!”.

He let himself be pulled in by the gravitation of the bonding that was forming Voltron, breathing in as he felt the mental link between his team and the lions strengthen. Opening his eyes, the first thing he took notice to was the desperate pain echoing through his consciousness, “Is everyone alright?” Everyone quickly gave their affirmations, except one, “Keith?” The Black Paladin felt everyone's worry increase when the Red Paladin failed to respond, any indication he was there at all was the clawing sense of growing pain.

 

“ _Keith!?_ ”

_“Keith are you okay!?”_

_“Please, answer us man!”_

_“Come on Keith, say something!”_

 

The desperate cries of the team brought out a groan from the Red Paladin, _“I’m fine, just got my head knocked around from that ambush”_ sighs of relief filled the audio transmitter even though the nagging worry was still digging into everyone’s mind, _“So are we gonna do this or not?”_

Shiro reconsidered separating Voltron just for the sake of sending Keith well out of further harm’s way, “You sure you can still fight?”       

It was easy to tell that Keith was already getting agitated by the worried attention when he let out a growl, _“Yes, I can still fight, I’m not some fucking damsel in distress, Shiro!”_ Even then, he couldn’t help but get the feeling that the Red lion was as equally weary of Keith continuing to fight as he was, which said a lot about how Keith was actually feeling.        

 

He let out a resigned sigh, “Alright team, we have a ship to take out!”

The giant robot rushed forward, dodging a shooting down jets that came their way. Quickly approaching the large Galra ship, they swiftly dodged a laser beam shot their way, “Guys! Bring out the Colossal cutlass!” The large blade materialized into Voltron’s hands. Cutting down the large ship was easy, alarms blaring in a muffled echo in their ears as they watched the ship be consumed in a large explosion.

They sat there in triumphed silence until they took notice to the shuttle quickly making it's descent towards the planet’s surface.

 

_“What is that?”_  

_“Do you really need to ask, Hunk?”_

 

Quickly making their way onto the surface did the shuttle finally open. Nothing seemed to come out, until they took notice to the smoke like material seeping out, and then they all paled when skeletal like fingers reached out to claw at the ground, causing the dirt and flora beneath its grasp to shrivel into ashy husk. Slithering out of it’s container to reveal a hooded ghoulish figure.

 

_“Never mind, what the hell is that thing?!”_

_“Kinda looks like a Dementor, don’t you think?”_

_“That’s just great, Lance! Just give me some time to polish my spell work!”_

 

The agitation at the sight of the Robeast was making the air tense, something that made Shiro tighten his grip of the controls, “Guys, please calm down! We’ve dealt with these kinda things before, now will be no different!” The thing turned to look at them, almost as if piercing through their souls with its intent beady red eyes.

It let out a screeching hiss before it rushed towards them at an alarming rate, “Hunk, shoulder cannon now!” The large weapon materialized, shooting down the creature before it could reach out and grab them.

 

They took that time while it was down to put some distance between them and the Robeast, watching in horror as the thing rematerialized around itself, _“Well, that’s not good.”_ The others couldn’t help but agree.  

* * *

 

Keith gritted his teeth as they once again tried shooting down the damned creature. They had tried everything: To shooting it down every chance they got, tried cutting it down, using the Blue lion’s Sonic wave - which seemed to leave the Robeast disoriented and slow in rematerializing and they even used Pidge’s enlarged taser whip!

But it just kept getting up, no matter how many times it was brought down to it’s non existent knees. And worse, if it was fast enough! It would dodge their attacks by turning into a puff of smoke [like a fucking _druid_ ] and if ever got it’s skeletal fingers on them, it left behind a painfully freezing sensation.

 

And Keith was getting tired. The pain that had been pulsing in his abdomen turned into cramping to both his lower back and was now feeling pressure around his pelvis, he clenched his eyes tight, just hoping for a miracle and let this be over with already. He placated the concerned whines rumbling in his head, thrusting his controls forward, piercing the creature with his saber, once again feeling that cold sensation crawl into his cockpit as he jerked the blade to the side, watching as the Robeast tumble away, “We can’t keep doing this forever!”   

 

_“You telling me! That thing should just die already!!”_

_“Please stay focused, I know it’s hard, but we can’t quite now!”_

_“But what can we do?! Everything we throw at ‘em just doesn’t - look out!!”_

 

They all screamed when the Robeast tackled them, latching onto Voltron’s right arm as it clawed at them, piercing it’s claws in their arm. Voltron went down tumbling, everyone crying out for Keith when they heard his scream.

Quickly and desperately bashing the ghoulish beast into the ground, sending it flying until they were all wincing at the sound of Red Lion’s angered roar echoing in their heads. They were all jerking upright when the Red Lion summoned her plasma cannon onto Voltron’s shoulder, causing great alarm among the team when they felt the strain of their bond under Red’s demanding rage.

 

_“What the hell!”_

_“Ooh, momma Red’s pissed.”_

_“How’d you do that, Keith?”_

 

_“Keith! Answer me, what’s going on?!_ ” Their cries went ignored when Red raised her modified self and aimed, firing her Plasma ray at the beast that was getting back on it’s feet.

 

Chills crawled up their spines at the flaring heat pulsing with unadulterated rage seeped through their cockpits as they felt Keith’s desperation, desperation that the Red lion was responding to with fierce terrifying protectiveness.

The beast was engulfed completely. And the teams ears were pierced with the sound of the Robeast’s screeching, watching it as it clawed at itself and the ground before it was hit again.

Silence washed over Voltron as they watched a different kind of smoke wisp through the air, clearing to reveal a scorched down path, the Robeast nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes. They stood there, almost expectantly and waiting for the creature to rematerialize and get back up again. After an agonizing moment and yet no sign it wouldn't, they all settled back into their seats with a sigh of relief.

 

A peaceful silence filled the giant robot until Shiro was jerking back up into his seat, summoning the video feed to check on the others, _“Is everyone alright?!”_ He looked at them fretfully, looking at their sweating faces for any sign of injury.

 

_“I just want to go back to the castle and sleep forever.”_  

_“I’ve been better.”_

_“I think our main concern is Keith, though.”_

 

Lance’s comment sent them all quickly turning towards Keith’s cam, freezing in worry when they took notice to the Red Paladin’s still and very pale form. They waited in bated breath for any sign that their friend was okay, _“Keith?”_ Lance called out to him, distress slowly pinching his brown features as desperation filled his voice.

It was until they saw his hand move to scratch his armrest [almost like he were scratching a pet] and heard him let out an exhale.

“Good kitty.”

 

Everyone slumped in elation, relieved to find their Red Paladin was alright.

The tension in their knitted bond seem to wash away when they all felt the Red lion’s relief, all of them smiling with the barest amusement when they watched their friend tsk, surely trying to fend off his Lion’s mental prodding.     

Shiro smiled, happy to see his dear friend safe and well, _“You okay there, Keith?”_

They watched as he half grimaced and smiled, “I think I’m with Hunk on this one: I want to sleep forever.”

* * *

 

Cheers and thank yous were filling the air as they landed in before the city, separating back into their own accordance as they came out to greet the happy crowd. Feys from all over crowded them with happiness, petals and glitter being thrown in the air as they celebrated.

Queen Rosella walked up to them, her sister happily glued to her side and Allura walking besides them, “We give you our thanks, Paladins of Voltron! For coming to our aid when we called and for eliminating the threat to our planet. Thanks to you, the Tree of Life remains safely where it belongs and most importantly, you've rescued my sister Lavender,” She smiled and looked to the side, gesturing two feys to come forward, “As gratitude, we offer you these gifts.”

 

Shiro lifted his hands and shook his head, “We couldn’t possibly, your highness! We’re only here to help.” He was elbowed in the side.

“Oh come on, Shiro! If they want to give gifts, who are we to stop them?” Lance looked at his leader with a cheeky grin, earning giggles from a group of girls.

 

Rosella and Lavender smiled, unaware of Allura exasperatedly rolling her eyes behind them, “Come forth, Black Paladin, we insist.” The young Queen quirked a brow, almost challenging the man to say no. Shiro sighed, and with an indulgent smile, he stepped forward.

The queen gestured for him to lower his head.

Raising a brow at her request, he did as she asked. He felt her drop something light around his neck, ‘ _A necklace?_ ’ He wondered, as something weightless settled against his chest, looking down to see a necklace of golden gleaming flowers, “They’re called Golden glories! They mean: Strength, Protection and Honor.” Shiro gently touched one of the flowers, feeling it’s delicacy under his fingers and noticed the others being given their own necklaces, “It also means you have our loyalty.”

 

A loud sneeze interrupted her and they turned to look at Pidge, looking embarrassed as she rubbed her nose, “Sorry.” Looking sheepish, she still made an effort to make sure she didn’t ruin the gift.

 

“They’re really pretty, how long do they last?” Hunk commented, eyes lit up as he admired the glow of the flower.

Lavender turned to give him an eager smile as she settled the flower necklace around Lance’s neck, ignoring the Blue Paladin’s pout for attention, “They are actually quite long living, it will take years before they start wilting.” It earned her a soft exhale of awe from the paladins.

Clapping her hands together, Queen Rosella turned to the crowd and lifted her arms, wings fluttering with excitement, “This calls for a celebration, wouldn’t you all agree?!” Petals and glitter flew as cheers full of agreement filled the air.

* * *

* * *

  

A Feiyan celebration was apparently full of twinkling whistling music that drifted in the air, exotic bizarre colored fruits and crepe like desserts served along with a fizzling champagne like drink. Feys were all over the place, dancing in the air or getting a chance to speak to the Alteans or either one of the Paladins.

Lance was by Hunk’s side indulging in the fizzling drink, half listening to Hunk’s interest in what the Feys used to make the crepes or wondering if he could ask for an abundance of their weird colored fruits. It wasn’t until he took notice of Princess Lavender among the crowd that his interest peaked. Draining his glass, Lance turned towards Hunk, “Hey man, I’m gonna go take a breather, okay?”

Ignoring Hunk’s comment, “But we’re outside??” he walked away.

 

It didn’t take long for the young princess to notice the Blue Paladin approaching her, and she sent him a friendly smile, holding out a plate of what he assumed was the Feiyan’s equivalent of Earth raspberries, “So what do you think of the banquet, paladin?” Smile quirking as he tossed some not berries into his mouth.

“It’s really lively! Do you guys have celebrations like this all the time?” He asked, sucking the berries juice off his fingers, Allura would have given him a good nagging about etiquette if she had seen him right now.

 

The fey’s wings twitched as she shook her head, petting the furry little creature nestled on her shoulder, “No, we only throw celebrations on unions and seasonal changes, most importantly the Belimino season, when crops are ripe for the picking.” Lavender explained.

Picking up to glasses from a passing tray, he handed one over to her and clinked their glasses, “Well it’d be a shame to leave this place, especially considering how beautiful it is.” Lance sent her a wink at this, getting a flustered look from the girl in response, something that made him almost preen on the spot.

Lavender tucked a stray hair back in it’s place, giving the young man a contemplative look, “You’re a very charming fellow, Mr. Paladin, and a very brave warrior you are.” This sent Lance in a blushing stupor and he gave her a blinding smile, “But you are of no interest to me whatsoever.” Lavender gave him a flat look, as if that’d get the point across.

He cleared his throat and awkwardly looked away, trying to snuff out the feeling of inadequacy that was getting the best of him, “Oh, I um - I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable, princess.” Lance gave her an awkward smile, looking just about ready to walk away to somewhere private, somewhere where he can lick his wounds.        

 

She shook her head and looked at him in way he couldn’t put his finger, “It's okay! Besides Mr. Paladin, I don’t mingle around with a bonded one.”

“Bonded?” The hurt was replaced by confusion to her comment. Bonded? Like, married? In a relationship? Promised to someone else? Cause he was pretty sure he would have remembered having that sort of person in his life.  

The girl gave him an amused look, “Yes, bonded. As in your soul already yearns for another, it’s like with your Leader and Princess Allura: They know where they stand with each other and yet they still wish for something more.” Sipping from her glass of champagne, Lavender eyed him a keen look

 

Draining his glass in pondering confusion. Lance cleared his throat, licking away any stray drops, “What - what makes you think I’m bonded to someone?” He was really trying to wrap his mind around that idea and the only person that could possibly come to mind was -

“I see the way the Red Paladin looks at you, his soul screaming and desperately calling out to yours.” She clarified, amused by the young man’s struggle with his own thoughts, “You two share something, don’t you? Something you want to turn into much more yet you’re both too afraid to make a move.”

 

Setting the glass aside, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. It’s true, he and Keith had been sneaking around for some time, fooling around and kissing to take the edge off all the tension they’ve been feeling when it came to this ongoing war. Lance looked down at the girl almost hopefully, “You really think he wants to be with me?”

 

Patting his arm in sympathy, Lavender gave him a soft smile before gesturing to the side, “The Red Paladin doesn’t seem all that fond of me talking to you.” Her brow quirked at the thought.

Leaning against a tree and in his line of sight, Keith looked his moody self as usual when it came to these sort of events, arms crossed over his chest and overall being his standoffish self. Yet his eyes remained on the couple with pinched eyebrows, almost unhappy.

Lance smiled at the sight, “He never seems fond of me flirting with anybody.” The Blue Paladin felt his hopes rise at the thought, feeling his heart flutter with growing happiness at the thought that Keith may want him just as much as he had been wanting him. 

“Then you should really stop wasting your time on me.” she softly nudged him, silently encouraging him to take the first step.

 

He turned to look at her, smirking as he pointed casual finger guns at her, “Thanks, Princess.” Before turning away to see Keith. He maneuvered around the crowd, palms and neck sweating underneath his protective suit as he closed the gap between him and his fellow paladin. Lance thought about what he was going to say, what he was going to do to make things clear to Keith.

Maybe take him away somewhere they can be alone, take him by the hand and say, _‘Keith, I know we both agreed that this arrangement was just sexual, no feelings attached! But I’ve been thinking -’_ no no, that wouldn’t do, _‘Keith, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for sometime now, I’m in lo-’_ his line of possible confessions trailed off when he got a better look at Keith.

 

What he thought was Keith being his standoffish self, was him silently suffering in an isolated corner. His arms weren’t crossed defensively over his chest, but clenched around his torso. Face pinched in a grimace of pain and overall, Keith was pale - alarmingly so! - sweat dripping down his forehead and damping his hair into clumps. Breath coming out in short huffs.

“Keith?!” Lance rushed forward to check on his friend. Gently cradling his face and examining him for any signs of awareness; Keith looked at him with dim eyes filled with exhausted pain.

 

Lance’s cry had brought about the party’s attention, everyone turning to the couple and happy faces turning into worry as the caught sight of one of the Paladins. The team was quick to come rushing to check what was wrong, Shiro quickly closing the gap between them to support his brother’s side, “What happened?!” He demanded.

“I don’t know! He wasn’t like this when he came out of his lion!”

 

“He’s bleeding!” Pidge’s screech made the turn to look back at the Red Paladin to Pidge, who was looking down in horror. He was bleeding, blood dampening the dark material of his suit between his legs. They cried out in shock when Keith fell limp, lurching forward in the team’s grasp.      

Allura was the first to snap out of the shocked stupor, “Well, this isn’t the time to be dawdling! Coran and Hunk! Run back to the Castle and get the healing pod ready! Shiro! You’ll have to carry him” She ordered, panic masked into determination as everyone quickly took off. Turning to give the Queen and Princess, who had come forward to assess the situation, “I’m really sorry, your Highness. But I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this celebration short.”

Queen Rosella shook her head, “No no, absolutely! We understand completely!” She reassured Allura, giving her a quick hug, “Go help your friend, hurry!” The Altean didn’t waste any more time and quickly ran to join her team.

* * *

 

Everyone was gathered around the medbay, stepping back once Keith was placed into the pod. They were all troubled by the sudden turn of events, Keith had seemed overall fine! A little roughened up from the fight but he didn’t have any severe injuries that warranted any concerns or a trip in a healing pod.

 

_BEEP BEEP!_

 

They all jumped at the sound of the pod beeping, opening to spit out their unconscious friend. Hunk moving swiftly to catch Keith before he hit the ground.

Confused, the team turned to the Alteans, who were looking at the red notification glaring back at them. Both Coran and Allura paled at whatever the pod informed them, “Oh dear, Allura bring out the equipment, please! Looks like we have some messy business to take care of before he could be put into the healing pod to heal.”

Everyone looked on in alarm as Allura rushed to open the compartments, pulling out a tray and piling up instruments.

 

Hunk didn’t blink when Coran gently pulled Keith out of his arms, placing him on what they immediately took notice was an operation table, “Coran! What’s going on?” Shiro couldn’t stop the rising panic to the sight of his little brother lying so still on the table. 

Allura swiftly placed the tray by the table before turning to march towards them, gently guiding them out of the room, “Look! It’ll be over soon and before you know it, Keith will back in the pod healing. But right now, you’ll have to wait outside.” she ignored the rising alarmed questions of her team.    

“Allura, what’s going on?!” Shiro jerked back to turn and look at her “Why is he being set for an operation?!”

She gently cradled his face, “Shiro, calm down. We can’t tell you because we need to get this done as quickly as possible, but I promise you and the team will know once it’s over, alright? So please, wait.” Allura gently nudged him out the door. 

“Will he be okay?” Lance asked, voice tremoring with worry.

Allura took in the sight of the worried paladins and gave them a reassuring smile, “We’ll make sure of it.” With that said, she closed the doors.

………….

 

The team had done their waiting, fretting and pacing down the length of the halls before setting off to do something to distract their worried minds. It had felt like hours before they were all gravitating towards the medbay again, growing antsy to learn what had happened to Keith that required an operation of all things. 

The sound of the doors sliding open had them alert and back on their feet. Looking back to find Allura looking almost grief stricken, they didn’t know what to make of her expression as she gestured for them to come in.

Sighs of relief filled the air at the sight of the Red Paladin once again resting peacefully inside the healing pod.

 

“So, do we get to know what happened?” Pidge asked, until they all paled at the sight of washed out blood on the gloves Coran was wearing.   

Coran and Allura exchanged unreadable glances, both looking just as worn out and weary before the tall man nudged forward a small jar.

 

They didn’t know what to make of it, so they all stepped forward to take a closer look. At first the team couldn’t quite place what they were looking at, something small and diminutive surrounded by white milky tissue, a parasite?

Shiro was the first to come to the realization when he recalled where he had seen that thing before, something he had only remembered seeing in his high school textbooks, quickly taking note of it’s tiny barely formed limbs.

“Is that a fetus?” Hunk spoke his thoughts exactly, sounding as incredulous and horrified as he felt.

 

Coran let out a sigh as he stripped off the protective suit and gloves, giving the jar a pitiful look, “You are correct, barely 50 quintants old. Unfortunately, the stress of this battle had caused this little fellow to abort, detached completely.” He turned to wipe down the instruments he had used before setting them aside.

Shiro looked at the jar before turning to look at Keith, dumbfounded by what he just learned, “But, but how is this even possible? He’s -”

“By his Galran genetics. Something you didn’t know is that they’re an intersex species, all of them are quite capable of bearing offspring.” Allura spoke up, shaken up and besides herself, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

 

“And why didn’t we know about this?! Why didn’t Keith know about this?” Lance looked distressed and close to tears, voice trembling with barely restrained grief and anger. He couldn’t stop looking at the fetus, that tiny little fetus that hadn’t stood a chance. What would Keith think? To find out he had been expecting a baby only to lose it in such short time.

Coran cleared his throat, trying to snuff out any distress he might be feeling, “I’ll admit, we never told Keith because we assumed that he wouldn’t be capable of falling pregnant due to his half human nature.” Letting out an exhausted sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “And we didn’t think he’d be in a intimate relationship with anyone.” The Altean sent Lance a meaningful look.

 

Lance choked up, hands clenched into fist as he tried to suppress the tears welling up. Everyone looked at him, almost shocked and silent like they didn’t know what to say - they were all weary and agonizing over the turn of events. He rubbed his eyes and shuddered, gripping the hairs of his nape as he struggled to breath, “I need air,” Turning to leave, Lance tuned out their calls as he walked out the door.

* * *

It was raining, at least, he assumed it was. Glowing blue droplets fell from the sky like shining gems, letting out musical bell like sounds whenever they hit the ground's surface. Had it been any other - more happier - time, Lance would have went running out the castle to get a chance to run around and let himself get soaked to the bone, take in whatever familiarity of home that he could get.

But now? Now he just stood before the giant windows of the Castle, looking out at Fey’s land and watching it as it healed under the glowing water’s touch. Lance sighed, pressing his forehead against the cool surface.

 

He didn’t know what to think. Didn’t know what to do with himself. Keith had been expecting a baby! His baby! He and Keith had apparently conceived a child, and it's life had been snuffed out before it could even catch a chance. What’s worse! They hadn’t known about it, Keith most certainly didn’t know about it, if his usual bravado and impulsiveness was anything to go by.

The battle had brought out one casualty and they hadn’t even known til now.

 

_'What will Keith think?’_ He wondered to himself. Lance had little idea what Keith thought of children, he knew his friend had been in foster homes with children and infants, he also knew Keith hadn’t been all that fond of being left to take care of them either. Would he have loved this one? He would most certainly be shocked to find he could bear children at all, but he was sure Keith would have loved it with his entire heart.

 

His thoughts were cut off by a knock at the entrance. Lance turned to find Hunk waiting at the door, looking at him with a hesitant smile, “Keith’s time in the pod is ‘bout to end, we should go be there when he comes out.” He gestured for Lance to follow him, only to frown when his friend turned to look back out the window.

“Maybe I shouldn’t.”

 

Hunk sighed, walking up to his friend and clasping a hand on his shoulder, turning him so he could look him in the face, “You know none of this is your fault, right? No one blames you for what happened to Keith.”  

Lance let out a frustrated sigh, “Well maybe they should, if I had been more careful or watchful of what I was doing, Keith wouldn’t be in that pod in the first place!” He looked away from his friend.

 

Letting out a grunt, Hunk grabbed Lance’s chin and made him look back at him, “Now you listen to me: This is no one’s fault, especially not yours! As far as you and Keith knew, a baby wasn’t even so much as a possibility. I know you’re suffering because of this, but Keith is about to find out just what has happened and he’s going to need you there - not closing yourself off from him. And you need him just as much as he needs you!” Hunk didn’t say anything when Lance threw his arms around him, just wrapped his friend in a tight comforting embrace.

He rubbed his friend’s back, trying to calm the shuddering breaths that Lance let out, “Come on, you want to see him, don’t you?” Hunk whispered gently, almost afraid that it would only set the Blue Paladin off. Sighing in relief when he received a hesitant nod in response.  

 

* * *

 

When they got to the medbay, everyone was already gathered around Keith’s healing pod, waiting in awaited breath and antsy tension for the pod to open. It finally did, opening with a hiss and Keith clumsily stumbled out. Shiro was quick to step forward to catch him, holding him upright and patiently waiting for his brother to gather his bearings.

 

Keith hazily blinked, looking around him to see everyone around him, looking at him with ill hidden weariness and concern, “What’s going on, what happened?” He grew agitated when everyone exchanged glances.

Shiro held him upright, leading him a few steps away from the pod, “You should sit down for this”. Helping the boy get up on the table, he only stood back to watch Keith look down at the table in confusion, probably wondering what it was doing there. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at Keith with sympathy, “We really don’t know how to tell you this, Keith.”

 

The teen looked at him for a moment before looking at everyone else, looking just as tense and unsure as the Black Paladin, “Did something happen?” Fear was slowly crawling at his gut the longer they stayed silent, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around his midsection, noticing with furrowed brows that the action only seemed to make them twitch in distress.

Allura stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, letting out a reluctant sigh before speaking, “Keith, do you recall experiencing severe pain in the abdomen? Any sort of cramping?” The way she was addressing him only caused confusion to him, she was talking to him as he were something altogether fragile, just waiting to break to pieces.

 

“Yeah, how did you know that?” Keith didn’t recall telling anyone what he had been feeling, in fact! No, he didn’t tell anyone how much pain he had been experiencing when they were out there fighting, so how did -

Allura frowned, not in displeasure but more in the fact she was feeling sorry for him. She hesitated for a moment before speaking up again, “Thankfully, there had been no everlasting damage to you but -” she clenched her eyes tight and took a deep breath, “But what happened was that you had been pregnant with a child, a child that was barely seven of your Earth weeks before you had miscarried.”

 

He felt dumbfounded for a moment, sitting there and trying to register what she had just told him, “Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny! You honestly expect me to -” the jar with the fetus was held before him, causing him to stutter and fall silent completely. 

And he took notice to the melancholy that lay like a miasma in the air, everyone looking just about dejected than what he was hoping for, silently begging that this was just a bizarre dream.

 

“You were carrying this fetus in your body, this is what had been causing your nausea and erratic emotions.” Gently placing the jar in his hands, they watched him as he hesitantly pulled it closer, looking at it as if he was trying to register what it was, “And I would like to apologize to you, Keith. Coran and I failed to inform you about the basest functions of your own body as a half galra and you had suffered for it.” She clenched her hands together.

 

He was still so silent, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he had been carrying this tiny feeble looking thing inside of him. Some part of him was reacting to the sight of it, a little primal voice in his head screaming, mourning and desperately denying the loss of his child. A thought came to him that made him look at Lance, only to see a tear streaked face filled with sorrow, _‘Lance is grieving for a baby that was his.’_ and that thought only seemed to makes things jarringly real.

Everyone watched as he curled around himself, clutching the little jar closely to his abdomen, they were almost wondering if he was perhaps desperately hoping to take the little thing back into his body. Allura stepped forward to place firm kiss on the crown of his head, “I’m so sorry Keith.” she moved away, wiping away a tear as she briefly mentioned something about addressing the Feiyans and preparing the Castle for departure.       

Coran whispered a tearful apology before turning to follow.   

    

Lance stepped forward to stand by Keith’s side, raising a hand and hesitating a few moments before resting on his shoulders, “Keith?” His gentle inquiry only got a shuddering breath in response. Letting out a sigh, he wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder, burrowing his face to a bony shoulder and let suppressed tears fall. He didn’t move from his spot even when he felt the others wrap their arms around him and their grieving friend, wrapping them in a tight comforting embrace.

Everything was silent, all for the sound of the Castle’s hum, their soft even breathing and the sound of raindrops hitting the surface with soft taps.

* * *

* * *

 

It has been nearly two weeks since Planet Fey and the news of the miscarriage. Everyone was still reeling with the feeling of despondence, especially when watching how hard it had affected Keith, watching him as he turned into this quiet, sullen and depressed shell of a person, watching as they witnessed his bravado and passion be snuffed out - not that they blamed him at all for it. 

It was hard.  

 

Lance was walking down the halls of the Castle, heading out to check on Keith. He had half expected to find his friend at the training deck for the days team training, but alas, he was disheartened to find that Keith hadn’t made an appearance. He would have let Keith to rest if he had to, but he really just wanted to make sure his teammate was doing okay, if he was coping.

 

Stopping when he finally reached Keith’s bedroom door, he gently knocked, “Keith? I’m coming in, okay?” Lance didn’t know if he was hearing things or if he had heard the slightest hum of approval. Pushing the entrance key, he walked in only to frown at the sight that was on the bed: Keith looked like he hadn’t gotten up at all today, bundled in the sheets of his bed, eyes red with paled face streaked with tears and arms wrapped tight around the little glowing orb the queen had given them. 

He recalled the moment she had given it to him after learning what had happened, it was the day of their departure. Keith hadn’t been present at the time considering his lack of desire to leave the safety of his room. A little something where they place the remains, like a little fancy coffin that preserved the body until nothing but it’s quintessence was left, glowing and emitting a soft pulsing that reminded him of a heartbeat.

 

Lance swiftly made his way onto the bed, turning his attention towards the quivering form on the bed. He reached out almost hesitantly, not wanting to take any chance on making Keith feeling uncomfortable, before taking a pale hand into his “Keith, you didn’t come out to eat breakfast with us,” stroking his thumb in circles on Keith’s hand, “We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

  

“It’s my fault.”

“Keith, that’s not-”

 

He jerked back when Keith thrust his head up, looking up at him with teary eyes and face pinched with anger, “Yes it is! I should have been more careful, I should have listened when Shiro told me to stay back! My fucking stubbornness got our baby killed, Lance! Why are you trying to tell me otherwise?!” Looking at him with a defiance that dared to tell him he was wrong, looking at him with more emotion he had seen on Keith than the last week and a half.

 

“Cause I feel like it’s mine.”

 

Keith’s face contorted as a sob ripped through his throat, throwing himself into Lance’s arms. Quickly wrapping his arms around the boy tightly, digging his fingers into thick black hair and whispering reassurances as he held the trembling figure. Lance pressed a kiss onto Keith’s temple, apologies coming out in hushed tones, almost worried that any harshness would set the grieving figure off.

 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, too.”      

 

A hushed peaceful silence filled the room as the two were enthralled in their own little world. Lance was almost startled off when Keith started nuzzling his shoulder, a low rumble filling the air as he seeked out the comfort Lance would willingly give him. Giving a soft smile, Lance gently nuzzled back, “You know, we can always try when we’re ready, you know, when we’re older and more prepared?” He held his breath, just hoping he hadn’t ruined it until he received a tentative pleased hum in response. It wasn’t much, but he was willing to give Keith all the time he needed.

Looking down at the glowing orb nestled on Keith’s lap, Lance could barely make out the description that was engraved on the small plate. But he remembered clearly what he wanted Coran to write on it:

 

_Sweet Little One_

 

_Gone far too soon_

 

_We never knew you, but we loved you._

 

  

 

      

 

         

  

 

  

 


End file.
